


Orange juice

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, Silly, arin is concerned, dan loses it a bit, idk dude, mariomaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin walks into the kitchen to get a cup of juice, and stops when he sees what Dan has gathered on the counter in front of him. He has a plastic pitcher with a lid, and what appears the be five macaroni and cheese, powder packets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange juice

**Author's Note:**

> So this fucking happened while I was trying to write...

**Arin**

 

Arin walks into the kitchen to get a cup of juice, and stops when he sees what Dan has gathered on the counter in front of him. He has a plastic pitcher with a lid, and what appears the be five macaroni and cheese, powder packets.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Dan turns, and smiles at him. “Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in. Are you guys done filming Steam Train?”

 

“Yeah, we're taking a break before we start the next one. Did you take the cheese packets out of my boxes of macaroni?”

 

“Yep. The macaroni is still in the cabinet, I figured you could make it with pasta sauce or something. I'll pay you back for them” Dan takes the pitcher over to the sink, and starts filling it with water.

 

“Why did you take the cheese packets out, if you aren't making macaroni?” Arin asks, confused.

 

“I'm making Ross something to drink” Dan says, and shuts off the water before carrying the pitcher back to the counter. Dan starts tearing open the cheese packets one by one, and dumping the powder into the water.

 

Arin's eyes widen. “Dan...is this because of Ross's Mario Maker levels...?”

 

“Yes” Dan walks around the kitchen opening drawers, until he finds a mixing spoon, and then walks back to the pitcher and starts stirring the powder so it mixes in with the water. “Hey, do you guys have any ice? I used warm water because I figured the powder would mix in better, but I don't know if it will cool off in the fridge quick enough.”

 

“Yeah, I think Suzie refilled the ice-trays last night” Arin tells him, not sure if he should be helping Dan with this insanity.

 

Dan takes the pitcher over to the freezer, and after dumping a trays worth of ice inside, he sticks the pitcher in the fridge. Dan goes around cleaning up the evidence. Spoon rinsed off in the sink, empty cheese packets thrown away, bits of powder wiped off the counter.

 

Dan brushes his hands off, and turns to Arin. “Ok, that's set. Tell me when you guys finish filming?”

 

Arin shakes his head. “Whatever dude. I'm not even going to intervene, this is between you two.”

 

Dan beams, and claps Arin on the shoulder. “Thanks buddy!”

 

Dan leaves the kitchen, and Arin shoots off a quick text to Suzie.

 

**Suz I think dans lost his mind.**

 

**What, why?**

 

**I'll tell u about it when u get home.**

**~**

“Next time on Steam Train!” Arin yells, and turns off the capture.

 

Ross turns to Arin. “Hey, can you ask Dan to grab me something to drink?”

 

Arin nods. “Yeah sure, I'm gonna go make a sandwich anyway.”

 

Ross smiles. “Thanks.”

 

As Arin's walking out of the room, he shakes his head. “You're making this so easy for him” Arin mumbles under his breath.

 

He finds Dan sitting at the kitchen counter on his laptop. “Hey, Ross said to ask you to get him soemthing to drink.”

 

Dan smirks. “Oh perfect, I'll bring it right away.”

 

Arin shakes his head.

~

**Dan**

 

Dan walks into the room with a glass of the cheddar liquid in one hand and his computer in the other, and goes up to Ross. “Hey, here's your drink. It's orange juice, hope that's cool” Dan says, and hands him the cup. Luckily it had cooled down pretty quickly. Dan just hoped Ross didn't spend any time smelling it to closely.

 

Ross takes it with a nod. “Thanks. Whoa, why is it so orange?”

 

“Oh, I just made it. It was frozen concentrate” Dan explains.

 

“Oh, ok. That makes sense.”

 

Dan sits down on the couch next to Ross, and turns on his laptop. “How did Steam Train go?” Dan asks, and pretends to be interested in his computer screen while watching Ross out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Good, I think the last episode was pretty funny. We probably have like two or three more videos before we're done with this series.”

 

Dan notices Ross start to raise the glass to his mouth, and watches him intently. Ross takes a large sip before spitting it back out into his cup, gagging.

 

“Dude, what the hell is this?!”

 

Dan tries to keep a straight face, but immediately starts dying laughing. “It- it's orange juice Ross.” Dan sucks in a deep breath, only to start laughing again. “Is- is it too strong?” Dan starts giggling.

 

Ross just stares at him with a disgusted look on his face.

“Mario Maker...?” he asks after a few moments.

 

Dan's gradually calmed down to the occasional snicker by now, and he suddenly gets and eerily serious look on his face. “Don't fuck with me, Ross.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to proofread this. Also, I feel like it's a sign that ao3 did not want to let me post this.


End file.
